


Lucky Strike

by Lonelygrl91



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: AU, Alec is 17!, Jace is 20, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 08:22:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16237784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonelygrl91/pseuds/Lonelygrl91
Summary: Songfic based on Lucky Strike by Troye SivanAlec goes up to the roof to shoot arrows and gets way more than he bargained for





	Lucky Strike

**Author's Note:**

> This is honestly just something I typed up in a few hours to justify why this song has been stuck in my head for a few hours.

Alec shifted his bow and quiver as he quietly opened the door to the roof of the institute. He was seventeen and technically supposed to be in bed if his parents had anything to say about it, but he couldn’t sleep and decided to step out for some fresh air and some shooting practice.  Letting the door shut behind him quietly Alec paused when he saw the Institute’s newest member sitting up on the top of the air vent. Just the sight of the blond caused Alec’s breath to hitch.

_Oh, I want to know just how to love you_  
The jewel of California  
Oh, I want to skip stones on your skin, boy  
And drown me in your water

Jace had been at the Institute for three months now, at 20 years old he was the object of every female shadowhunter’s desire since he transferred from the Los Angeles Institute.  Still unnoticed by the blond Alec took a moment to enjoy the view he was given. No one knew that the 17-year-old was gay, but he couldn’t help but stare. When the blond pulled out a pack of smokes Alec frowned. It was such a mundane habit, something that would surely come to bite the older male in the butt eventually.

Watching carefully, the blond took out a lighter, but the small object slipped out of his hands and to the roof just a foot or two from where Alec was standing. Turning Jace looked at the brunet surprised.

“Oh… Hello, I didn’t realize anyone was up here besides me.” He said, cigarette still tucked between his teeth. Alec blushed and looked down before grabbing the lighter and flicking it on. With a small smirk Jace leaned into the flame lighting the tip of his cigarette.  “You’re Alexander right? The head of the institute’s son? Letting out a puff of smoke Alec let the flame die before handing the lighter over to the male.

“I.. uh.. yeah, though no one calls me Alexander, I like Alec.” Jace took another drag of his cigarette before blowing it out and letting the air blow a strand of hair out of his face.

_'Cause you're safe like spring time_  
Short days, long nights, boy  
Tell me all the ways to love you  
'Cause you taste like Lucky Strikes  
You drag, I light, boy  
Tell me all the ways to love you

“So Alec” Jace whispered stepping closer. Alec didn’t know if it was the smell of the cigarettes or the proximity to the older male that caused him his breath to hitch again. As if Jace could see the cogs working within Alec’s head the blond smirked looking down at the boy’s lips. “Have you ever kissed a boy before?” He asked. Alec quickly shook his head as he felt a strange heat tint his cheeks red. “Would you like to?” The male again nodded as his eyes softly closed and it didn’t take long before the blond’s lips were against his own causing Alec to gasp. Jace smirked as he used the gasp to deepen the kiss. When Alec felt like he was going to pass out he pulled back reluctantly. “Not bad” Jace whispered.

_Breathe me in, exhale slow_  
Take me to anywhere you wanna go  
Breathe me in, exhale slow  
Take me to anywhere you wanna go

Pressing his forehead against Alec’s he smiled softly. “I’m going to head back inside” He whispered taking a final drag of his cigarette before tossing it on the roof and tamping it out with his foot. “When you get done, you should come say hi in my room.” Without another word Jace stepped away leaving a befuddled Alec in his midst.

_'Cause you're safe like spring time_  
Show days, long nights, boy  
Tell me all the ways to love you  
'Cause you taste like Lucky Strikes  
You drag, I light, boy  
Tell me all the ways to love you.

 


End file.
